The present invention relates to a chair having a seat support mounted to a seat by means of a guide rod. The seat includes a front seat part to which a rear seat part is hinged, and through which a back rest support is hinged to the seat support.
In known chairs of this type it is disadvantageous that the back rest support unintentionally recedes at a soft setting when the seat is occupied. Another disadvantage of the prior art chairs is that the clearance between the back rest support or the back rest and the rear edge of the seat increases when the back rest is shifted to the rear.